


I'll Be Holding On To You

by Fredou



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, FIx It, M/M, Post Deposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredou/pseuds/Fredou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mark imagined a different life +1 he didn't. </p>
<p>"(Oh yeah, along the way of all the pining and missing and imagining different lives, he also came to the conclusion that he wanted Wardo a lot more than a friend would.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Eduardo x Mark  
> Warning: None, except the use of the F word.  
> Genre: Fluff (it's a genre okay)  
> Note: This fic is an excuse to see what would have happened if they had made different choices, therefore it's kind of AU-esque.

  * One: Or the one where Eduardo comes in Palo Alto



 

When Mark says "I need you here", Wardo gets immediately that he has to come and stay. He bitches about it the whole time and swears under his breath every time Sean just dares to say something (relevant or otherwise). He witnesses what Mark couldn’t explain over the phone and he’s here when they meet Peter. He says he understands now.

They make it -as in together- and Mark does not need to cut him out of the company. Wardo works very hard for Facebook but stops talking about advertisement.

When they have one million subscribers he says he needs to go, that his job with Facebook is over. Chris and he go back to Harvard to complete their degrees but they call regularly to get updates on the company, to make sure Dustin is not going too crazy and Mark is somewhat sleeping and eating from time to time.

They still all are friends even if they don’t see each other that much. Wardo says he wants to go to Singapore because “It’s where business is, Mark. I have to try it out. I have a good feeling about it.” Chris comes back to Facebook for a while but by 2007 he goes in politics in Chicago and in DC.

Mark grows up a bit and learns that being CEO is not always fun. For instance he doesn’t know how to deal with bad employee. He wants to fire them with a note or a stratagem that doesn’t include him to actually say the words “you’re fired”. Call him cruel or heartless but he doesn’t want to see them cry or whatever it is that people do when they get fired. Okay so, he hasn’t grown up as much as he has been told to “stop being an asshole” by Dustin. So yeah, he hired someone to do the firing for him. Well, he’s kinda rich now, he can do that if he wants to.

Wardo seems unhappy in Singapore and Mark wants him to come back to California so he just tells him as much. He doesn’t get why Wardo is angry at him –he doesn’t call or write back for a good week after stating that Mark is really not being supportive. Alright so Mark was not really happy about it but he did support him, at first, but then it’s been two years and is Eduardo going back any time soon? He doesn’t think it’s such a complicated or rude question.

Chris calls him and tells him to apologize.

“What for?” he asks, disbelieving Wardo went behind his back to complain to Chris. “I said what I think. It’s the truth anyway; if Wardo can’t take it then maybe business is not the right job for him.”

Chris sighs loudly and Mark can picture him giving him The Disappointed Look that he’s so keen to give Mark every time Mark does something wrong by his standards.

“Mark, I know it’s hard for you to understand but some people don’t like it when the truth is that they failed.”

“Wardo didn’t _fail_ anything!” Mark says, insulted on behalf of his friend. “He made Facebook happen and he helped a lot of companies in Singapore. He just needs to come back now that he has done what he went there for”.

“Oh Mark”. Chris says and Mark knows he’s smiling but he has honestly no idea why his mood changed. “Tell him that, he’ll understand I promise.”

Mark says he will because he trusts Chris’ judgment about feelings and emotions –two things that are as foreign to him as coding is to Chris. Plus, he doesn’t really want Wardo to stay mad at him.

The good news is, when Mark finally gets Wardo on Skype and tells him exactly what he said to Chris, Wardo doesn’t seem crossed anymore. He looks proud and a bit embarrassed even. But he does say he wants to stay a bit longer in Singapore, the time for him to get everything sorted for his return in the US. Mark is a bit disappointed he doesn’t jump in the next plane to Frisco but he’s still not very good at communication –as it’s been proved- so he doesn’t say anything on the matter and speaks about Facebook, because let’s be real here, Facebook is still his baby ergo his favorite subject.

 

  * Two : Or the one where he asks Wardo to leave the company



 

When Wardo comes to Palo Alto, all wet and a bit pissed at Mark –alright, really pissed at Mark- Mark figures he’s too angry to understand his idea of Facebook, blinded by his feelings. He doesn’t want to but before Wardo leaves, he tells him he should quit.

“What?”

His face is shocked and he’s glad no one but him can see it because even Wardo doesn’t like to be seen as weak.

“You’ll still own your shares of the company but I think it would be best for the company. You’re not into it. You don’t get it.”

Wardo blinks a few times and he actually has to put his hand on the wall to keep straight. Mark knows he’s gonna explode with fury and indeed:

“’I’m not into it’” he screams. “I’ve been busting my ass in New York to get you advertisers.”

“I told you I don’t want them” Mark says, trying to stay calm.

“You need them Mark, otherwise Facebook gonna be short lived.”

“Sean can get us investors.”

He knows it was the wrong thing to say the second it escapes his mouth but it’s the truth and Facebook needs Sean.

Wardo’s face crumbles and he takes a step back like Mark physically hit him. In an instant though, he composes himself and says:

“Fine. Have fun with Sean fucking Parker. I’m going back to New York”.

He brushes past Mark and Mark wants him to stay but he knows it’s a lost fight. He doesn’t say anything but when he walks Wardo to the front door he catches the worry in Dustin’s eyes and Sean’s smug face.

“I’ll take you to the airport” he says at the last minute.

Wardo just nods but his lips are sealed and a thin line the whole way.

It takes a week or so, but Wardo does resign –he sends a mail- and Mark is kinda sad about it. He knows it’s best for Facebook’s future though so he toughens up and goes on.

Dustin and Chris say they will leave Facebook eventually, too.

It takes approximately thirty unanswered calls, fifteen emails and fifty texts in which he tries his best to explain the situation, but Wardo ends up forgiving him and moves on. He says he wants to focus on his internship anyway and he’s glad he doesn’t have the pressure of the company on his shoulders anymore. Mark can tell he’s still a bit bitter but he lets out a breath: they’re going to be fine.

Eventually, Wardo finishes his degree in Economics in Harvard but by the end of it he tells Mark he’s not ready for the business-work life. He wants to stay in school and the protestation Mark was about to say dies on his tongue when Wardo says he wants to study Mathematics in Stanford.

Mark is so happy he can’t even code for a good hour.

 

  * Three : Or the one where he doesn’t invent Facebook



 

When Erica breaks up with him, Mark is blogging about it so that Wardo knows very shortly afterwards. But instead of agreeing to give him his algorithm, he convinces Mark he needs to sleep it off and that it’s a bad idea.

Mark groans and pesters about it but he’s a bit drunk so it doesn’t take long before Mark collapses on his bed. He does insist Wardo stays the night because he needs him in the morning; because tomorrow he will still want to do this hilarious chick game.

“It’s hilarious, Wardo. You’ll see.”

The following morning he wakes up with a hangover a text from Erica that says he’s pathetic and Eduardo’s smiling face. Dustin even made coffee and gives him a cup. Chris is already out and about, probably studying his fancy, useless Art degree –who studies Arts anymore, seriously?- in the library.

“Are you better?” Wardo asks.

“No” he groans. He drinks the coffee in one-go, burns his tongue and takes his head between his hands.

Eduardo and Dustin chuckle –the bastards- but stay with him all day. They play video games and by 6pm, Chris comes back with pizzas. He looks at them all fondly, like he does sometimes, and sits down next to Dustin on the chair, never mind that there is no space free in said chair. Dustin doesn’t complain though, he even makes a noise of contentment like having Chris by his side –or half on his laps- is the best treat in the world.

Mark. Doesn’t. Want. To. Know.

Life goes on and even if not dating anyone sucks, it does mean he has more time to spend with Wardo.

They are literally together all the times, even when Mark is engrossed in his computer, coding for his classes, Eduardo is there, ten feet away, reading a book. They go out sometimes but neither of them have much luck ladies-wise, so they stumble together to Kirkland and laugh drunkenly at everything and nothing.

But then Wardo receives a letter from The Phoenix and it kind of sucks harder than being single. Girlfriend-free is tolerable, but Wardo-free is kind of heartbreaking and lonely and. Oh. Well.

Wardo thinks he’s jealous of him being in the Phoenix so he doesn’t insist when Mark says he’s busy each time he wants to hang out.

They drift apart, but at least, they’re still kind of friends.

When Mark goes to work for Bill Gates –finally- he doesn’t make a fuss about it but wants Wardo to know. They haven’t been close lately and for his last night in Harvard’s walls, Mark wants Wardo to be there. So he asks Dustin to ask Wardo to come to the party. Very subtlety, of course. 

It’s kinda odd that Wardo shows up –because he’s pretty sure there must be a party at the Phoenix house- but he does and Mark is happy. He’s slightly buzzed and he laughs openly with his coding friends for a while, and he can feel Wardo’s gaze on him all night. So eventually -and because it’s only polite, right?- Mark goes talk to him. He’s not a touchy guy by any standard but he stands very close to Wardo and touches his arm from time to time. He can tell he’s smiling too hard at whatever story Wardo is telling to the people around us, but he doesn’t feel self-conscious at all about his dimples as he normally would and he only focuses on the arm on his lower back.

He wants to lean on Wardo a little more. And maybe kiss him.

Wardo beats him on the latter.

He pulls on his arm and makes Mark move towards the door. Both of them are a bit drunk by now but Mark can see through Wardo, still, and he knows he’s in control of whatever he’s doing. They end up in the stairs that lead to Wardo’s room and Mark is having trouble to stop touching him. He’s so focused on Wardo’s skin that it comes to a surprise when Wardo kisses him against a wall. Though, he recovers quickly and kisses back.

 

  * Four : Or the one where he never meets Eduardo



 

He doesn’t go to the AEPi party with Dustin and Chris. He says he has work to do and he stays wired in all night.

Dustin brings an Eco fellow once or twice at the suite and he’s here the night Mark gets dumped. That guy says he knows a guy that could help them with the algorithm and so he calls him. This guy never shows up but he gives them the algorithm over the phone.

Mark is approached by the Winklevoss twins and he has the idea of Facebook. He asks his parents for the money and they give it to him because they have faith in him and they can afford it.

When Sean calls him, he says he heard about TheFacebook in Cali and wants to get involved. They meet in NY because Sean is in the area for business, he tells Mark; and Mark, well, he wants to meet that genius who invented Napster at 19. Plus he knows he needs someone with the connection to get more money.

Life is good and he’s happy. He spends all his time on the Facebook’s offices. Sometimes Sean gets carried away and does something stupid but Chris is still there to fix it. But then it’s getting out of hands so Mark decides that Sean should leave. And he makes it happen.

It’s not pretty but it’s not that ugly and Sean eventually leaves.

People don’t care about Mark. His lawyer cares because he has to. Dustin and Chris left. His assistant hates him. His employees fear him. His family is far away.

There is no one to care for either. Or to miss.

 

  * Five : Or the one where he listens to Wardo



 

“Okay, we’ll get advertisers” Mark says and means it.

He goes with Wardo to all the meetings with the ad people and talks about TheFacebook with passion and enthusiasm. He loves his website; he knows how to talk about it. Sometimes he gets too specific in the code jargon but Wardo gets him back on track or translates.

His presence is reassuring. It’s not that he doubts TheFacebook is a revolutionary idea that deserves all the attention in the world, it’s just that he’s a bit lost in this business world. To be honest, he hasn’t really thought about the money that could come along with his project. He does realize he could make huge money but it is not his main objective, and those people –the ad people- they clearly want money out of TheFacebook and it’s kind of degrading. For Mark anyway. So he’s glad Wardo’s there to keep him focused and to ease the transition from “Mark’s baby” to “That Website That Could Earn Us Some Money”.

Their efforts pay, in the end, and they get their first advertisers.

Mark agrees TheFacebook is still cool. He’s confident his invention has not been damaged by the ads and he knows people will use it. Call it a gut feeling. Or faith.

Wardo and he are still at Harvard but Mark drops out after a while. He doesn’t care about his studies; he knows what he’s doing and that his future is in TheFacebook. He places the headquarters in Boston and Dustin comes along. They hire some interns and real employees and they get bigger and bigger. Wardo stays in touch with them but he is still studying. Chris PR them all but he hasn’t much work to do so he keeps an eye on politics.

One day Eduardo says he needs to get a job and that it might be in Miami, with his father, if he doesn’t find anything else. Mark doesn’t want that because he knows Wardo’s dad is a douche and though he will not tell that to his friend’s face, they both know it’s what he thinks.

“I can find you a job at TheFacebook, Wardo” he says, half shrugging and biting in his burger.

Wardo looks reluctant so Marks adds:

“Besides, I need my CFO back, because I have a new project for the website and it might require some work on your part.”

It’s the first time Mark lies to Wardo.

He has a million ideas, of course, but he’s not sure if it really requires his friend to work there. It’s not like he’s short on money so financing a “new project” shouldn’t be too hard and he has people who are in charge of that money at the HQ.

Wardo smiles at him and it’s clear he sees through Mark’s lie. It’s a bit disappointing –that he can’t lie to Wardo without him noticing it- but in the end, he figures he might as well shrug it off.

“Okay so I don’t _need_ you but I want you here” he says.

Wardo’s smile gets bigger and Mark fights his because no way is he getting emotional.

Wardo grabs his hand over the table where they’re sited and Mark doesn’t even flinch because he’s used to having his friend touching him all the time. He says:

“Okay, I stay”, like all he was looking for was Mark saying those words.

 

  * +1: Or the one where Marks fucks it up and Wardo doesn’t talk to him anymore.



 

It’s just fucking typical that he’s wearing a suit –in which he feels very uncomfortable and like an impostor- when he sees Wardo for the first time after the depositions.

Usually Mark can’t seem to be able to get Wardo in the same room as he’s in, and so he hasn’t been in his vicinity for two years. He hasn’t heard from him either, although of course he hacks his Facebook’s account and his emails regularly. 

But Wardo never calls and Dustin and Chris avoid all together speaking about him. He doesn’t blame them and he doesn’t call either so he figures it’s only fair.

They’re at a gala to Get Women From Poor Backgrounds An Education -Chris briefed him earlier in case someone has the incongruous idea to talk to Mark about charity- where he has been dragged –by Chris. If anyone asks, Mark will say that everyone should get an education but of course people are not talking to him; they know better.

So he’s bored out of his mind and thinks about codes and this particular problem Dustin and he are still blocking on, when he sees him.

He’s not hard to miss actually: he’s wearing a black tuxedo –of course- and his hair is defying gravity because apparently he still thinks it needs to be the highest. But mainly, Mark has spotted him because he’s laughing so hard he can hear him from across the room.

For a moment Mark smiles and lets Wardo’s laugh be a good feeling and a nice memory.

Then he stops because 1) he lost the right to be pleased by Wardo’s laugh a long time ago and 2) who the fuck is he laughing with and can Mark have their name so he can make their lives a living hell?

He glares in their direction but no one notices him –it’s like he’s still the invisible kid from high school and he’s not just the youngest billionaire on this fucking planet. He doesn’t look away though because Wardo is just there and it’s so good to see him.

The way he talks with his hand and an open face has not changed at all and Mark wants really bad to get over there and just listens to what he’s saying.

He realizes it’s ironic considering the lack of communication is what led them to stop being friends in the first place. Still.

Mark realized a year and ten months ago that he was never going to have Wardo back in his life. The first two months after the lawsuit he was still so angry that he didn’t even think about it, but then two months passed, his birthday came and Wardo hadn’t wish him a “feliz aniversário” like every year since they have known each other.

He had felt ridiculous to miss that.

Then he had missed Eduardo as a whole and he hasn’t stopped since.

So Mark has to do something before it’s too late and has to spend another two years without the only person he wants.

(Oh yeah, along the way of all the pining and missing and imagining different lives, he also came to the conclusion that he wanted Wardo a lot more than a friend would.)

He considers his options but there is no ideal one so he goes for it and hopes Wardo’s not going to throw his drink at his face when he sees him.

“Hi”, he says in lieu of introduction and he notices how the whole area fells silence. He wonders where Chris is, surely he wouldn't let that conversation happen if he knew it was happening. He can see people looking at them and it’s awkward and he wishes he had a hoodie on to bury his hands in its pocket.

Wardo looks surprised and at a loss for words but at least he doesn’t seem angry or on the verge to ignore him all completely.

“Hi”, he answers finally and his voice is so low Mark has to lean forward even in the silence around them.

Mark swallows the lump in his throat as much as he can because it’s just one word and it shouldn’t affect him the way it does.

“Can we, maybe, talk? Privately”, he says looking at the persons staring at them and not being subtle about it.

Wardo still looks like he’s drowning but he nods and takes the lead to go to a more private room. It ends up being the cloakroom.

Wardo looks at him now, eyes bigger than Mark remembers, with a bit of apprehension and maybe anger, if the set of his jawline is anything to go by.

“Umh”, Mark starts. He doesn’t really know what to say he just feels like his heart is going to burst through his rib cage. “I, how have you been?” he asks finally.

Wardo raises an eyebrow and Mark can feel he’s starting to get irritated.

“Fine”, he answers shortly.

Mark is not pleased by this answer because Mark is _not_ fine. He guesses if he was guarded like Wardo is, he also would answer “fine” because it’s mainly the only acceptable answer when you don’t want to elaborate. But Mark wants to elaborate and get it real.

“Good. Ask me how I’ve been”, he says after a beat too long of silence.

Wardo looks even more taken aback and he starts chuckling, nervously Mark would guess, but he does ask and Mark answers honestly.

“I’m richer than anyone can be at such a young age, and all because of my work. I love my job and I could honestly spend my life being in the Facebook’s offices. I have a big house with a pool and a barbecue in my backyard.”

At this point Wardo looks very angry and confused, probably because Mark’s tone is not satisfied and he’s pretty much spiting this more than being happy and proud, as one should be in his situation.

“But I’m not _fine_ ”, Mark resumes. “I don’t care about money, I love Facebook but the truth is I don’t have anyone to go to after work; no one is waiting for me in this house that is so empty it’s depressing.”

Wardo looks slightly uncomfortable now and looks down but Mark has not finished:

“I miss you so much it hurts. I hacked your Facebook account just to see how you’ve been, how pathetic is that?” he snorts. “I want you back in my life and I know I screwed up and I’m really sorry.”

At that Wardo looks up and Mark can see his face is flushed but he can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or anger. He does know it’s important for Wardo to know how sorry he is.

“When I’m not coding I daydream about what my life would be like if I had not made all the wrong choices. What if I had told you what I really wanted? What if I had listened to your ideas? What if you had punched Sean in the face that day?”

Wardo bites his lips and Mark can’t believe he almost made him smile.

“I’m sorry for how I acted and I’m so miserable without you. I need you and I want you in my life Wardo”.

Wardo breathes in and out, like he’s trying to stay calm or as if he is running a marathon –Mark has seen people running in movies, but personally he doesn’t believe in exercising, much less jogging.

Mark honestly doesn’t know what to add because he said it all. And he wants the floor to take him under because he has never been so honest in his life and it’s terrifying. Also, waiting for a comment from Wardo makes his pulse speed and his heartbeat increase.

Wardo looks like he’s not going to say anything at all and he has gone back to looking down at his shoes. They’re probably nice shoes, Mark tries to reason, but hell if he’s not tempted to shake Wardo so his eyes are locked on _him_.

“I’m sorry too”, Mark hears after a while.

“What?” he bursts, because come on, there was a time where Mark blamed Wardo but he knows now that the worst could have been avoiding if he hadn't been such an asshole.

“I’m sorry, too” Wardo repeats, this time looking straight into his eyes. “I have my responsibilities in what happened between us.”

Mark wants to interrupt but Wardo raises a hand.

“And mostly I’m sorry we’re not friends anymore. I regret what happened and I daydream, too, about going back in time and fix it.”

Mark smiles at the corner of his mouth and he can’t help but feel hopeful. They can’t leave it at this, right? They’re going to work it out, aren’t they?

“I miss you, too. And I’m not angry anymore”.

Mark releases a breath and his shoulders loosen.

“Does that mean we can be friends again?” he asks and he’s surprised by how little he cares at all that Wardo can undoubtedly hear the hope in his voice.

Wardo licks his lips and that attracts Mark’s attention to them and suddenly he knows he has to ask for more now.

“Yes, I would like that”, Wardo smiles at him. “We should grab a coffee sometimes”.

Mark knows he has a window and he takes the opportunity to dive right in.

“Actually Wardo, I would like to ask you on a date,” he says very seriously and looking right back at Wardo’s face.

To his surprise though, Wardo laughs. He would feel rejected and mocked on, but Mark finds he doesn’t care because Wardo’s laugh is free and unguarded and Mark made that happened. He feels smug, which is stupid considering Wardo is laughing at him.

“I can’t believe this is happening”, Wardo says eventually. “Do you know how much I wanted to hear that back at Harvard?”

He’s still smiling and Mark can feel his own smile edging to break his face.

“No, I didn’t. Is that a yes?” Mark asks.

Wardo nods without breaking eye contact and whispers:

“Yes.”

Mark knows they have a lot to talk about and how much time they need to get it all right, but for now he just smiles and stares at him -with Wardo staring back- for a long time before he shakes his head. He digs out his phone from his pocket.

“Right, we should, umh, exchange our numbers or someth-”

He can’t finish his sentence because he’s yanked into Wardo’s chest by Wardo’s hands on his tie –and who thought a tie wasn’t that bad after all- and his mouth is assaulted by Wardo’s.

Mark hates it when people interrupt him, really he does, but at this moment in time and with this particular person, he doesn’t find it in him to be upset.

His phone falls on the floor with a loud sound that tells him it dismembered. He doesn’t care though.

He kisses back and grabs Wardo’s stupid hair.

He doesn’t want to let go and trade his life for another anymore; reality feels good enough for him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first Eduardo x Mark fic! I have been obsessed with them lately. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
